<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between the Lines by ClearTogether</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020264">Between the Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearTogether/pseuds/ClearTogether'>ClearTogether</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Amari [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, Reading Erotica Together, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearTogether/pseuds/ClearTogether</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place between chapters 1 &amp; 2 of Doctor Amari)</p><p>Angela and Fareeha sit down together and read the story about themselves that Angela had written.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Amari [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between the Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Probably won’t make sense if you haven’t read chapter 1 of my other fic, Doctor Amari. And probably chapter 2 as well. </p><p>But anyways, here’s a quick lil something! Hope you guys enjoy this while waiting for chapter 4 to come out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh Gott, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela was sitting in Fareeha’s lap on the couch in their shared living space. A holovid in front of them which contained an unopened text document. Fareeha’s arms were around the blonde’s waist, hugging the nervous woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha did her best to reassure her girlfriend. “Don’t be embarrassed, habibti. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” She moved her hand to pat the girl’s head lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok… but keep in mind it’s just a first draft. I haven’t touched it since you saw it last.” Angela disclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. But I’d love to see it.” She reassured. This was her girlfriend’s idea, but she didn’t want to put undue pressure onto her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited patiently before Angela finally spoke. “I… would like you to see it. So you know the kind of idea I have in mind for us. But, I just want you to know what you’ll be getting here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha puffed from her nose, a small laugh. “Of course, babe.” She hugged the girl in her lap close. Burying her nose in the crook of her neck, nuzzling her. Angela giggled ticklishly before sighing a relieving hum, enjoying the sweet contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, alright. I’ll read it, and you can read along. Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I read my speaking roles?” Fareeha asked. She used a playful yet calm tone that she knew was alleviating to her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? That’s a good idea, darling.” Angela giggled sweetly again. It strummed at Fareeha’s internal harpsichord. (Or maybe it was her internal electric guitar? Harps weren’t exactly her musical instrument of choice.) Either way, she liked the feeling she got from hearing Angela’s voice elating such genuine mirth and amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched from behind as Angela tapped the document open. Fareeha was waiting for her girlfriend to start reading when she felt the woman nudge her with her elbow. “That’s your line, babe.” She teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Alright,” Fareeha cleared her throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m going to need you to strip, Miss Ziegler.’ Said Dr. Fareeha Amari.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She put extra emphasis on the word ‘strip’ as she read aloud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap, I forgot to put a period after that sentence.” Angela quickly produced a keyboard application and corrected her punctuation error. Fareeha softly chuckled to herself. “Okay... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angela did as she was told. Once nude, the beautiful Dr. Amari rubbed her chin in thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha read her lines. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m afraid you are going to need a pelvic exam. You are secreting an excess amount of fluids.’ said Dr. Amari.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela picked up reading again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angela blushed. She was wet because Dr. Amari was so hot!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Fareeha hummed in approval at that line. Angela laughed and continued,  “</span><em><span>But she said nothing, and got onto the exam table. She spread her legs for her doctor.</span></em> <em><span>Dr. Amari leaned in and started feeling her patient’s sensitive… </span></em><span>ah</span><em><span>, vagina.”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha felt her face redden. She heard Angela wet her mouth before continuing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Angela moaned and blushed. Being touched felt so good.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goodness, Angela’s breathing was becoming uneven the more she spoke, Fareeha noticed.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This was supposed to be strictly professional, though. Angela had a dirty mind. She couldn’t help that being touched there by her sexy doctor felt so good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Oh, umm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Are you in pain?’ Dr. Amari asked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No.’ Angela said, blushing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Then why are you moaning?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. She couldn’t lie, but she didn’t want to say the truth. When... Dr. Amari started rubbing her clit and fingering her vagina, Angela cried out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela was starting to unintentionally stutter. Fareeha could feel herself being turned on from the explicitly stated acts between them. She could only guess Angela was, too. In fact, Fareeha was becoming extremely aware of Angela sitting in her lap. The blonde kept adjusting her hips against her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha had to take a deep breath before she could read her lines. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tell me.’ Dr. Amari demanded.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, she knew. ‘Because it feels so good!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Angela touched a hand to her own face, embarrassed as she quietly continued. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angela screamed as she came.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final line. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good. Now, always be honest with you Doctor.’ Dr. Amari said. ‘Lollipop?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s my short story.” Angela laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it,” Fareeha praised. “That was incredibly sexy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-really? You can be honest!” Amgela turned to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Egyptian woman hugged her girlfriend tightly. “I am being honest! I love it. It’s a very sexy fantasy. One that I never would have thought of, that’s for certain.” It was true, but now that she had the idea in her head, her mind couldn’t help but start to run with it. Thinking of all the things she could add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re very sweet, Leibling.” Angela chimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was the lollipop supposed to be a metaphor for something?” Fareeha teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela laughed. “Noo! At least, that wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. Um, what was your favorite part, by the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, I like how, Um… “ she drifted off, feeling too embarrassed to complete her sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I… don’t want to sound weird—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Reeha. A real-life Doctor, suggesting a doctor roleplay to her girlfriend, is probably much weirder than anything you’re into. But even if it isn’t, it’s all a fantasy anyways. We both understand that.” Angela always seemed to have the right words. And Fareeha knew her girlfriend was so bold and open about these things, and would never judge her. And she also understood these things were something that were not only natural and healthy, but beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I like how </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Amari</span>
  </em>
  <span> orders around </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Zeigler</span>
  </em>
  <span>…How bossy she can be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela’s eyes lit up. “Oh! I like that too. I really want to be ordered around a bit, and I was hoping you’d want to do that, because I wouldn’t enjoy it if you didn’t like doing that to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was not the response she thought she would get. She thought Angela would maybe think she was a creep. But of course Angela would never think that of her, and knows the difference between fantasy and reality. Besides, perhaps it was a bit silly to worry, since this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angela</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s story, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you… into it? Into the whole ‘roleplay’ thing, with this sort of theme?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha kissed Angela on the cheek. “Oh, gods Ange. Yeah, It sounds… really hot,” she admitted. The blonde girl in her lap blushed. “So, are you going to upload this story online somewhere?” Fareeha asked, jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela laughed at that. “No, no! It’s just for my own, ah, ‘Personal Use.’” She winked up at the girl, who blushed a deep crimson at the implication. “...But maybe one day we can change the names around and publish it somewhere. Like that one American author did back in the 20’s!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods Angela.” Fareeha groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was familiar with the story that her girlfriend was referring to. “I don’t think you want to compare your story to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>one. And, I believe it was the decade prior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela laughed, amused by Fareeha’s reaction. “It was a terrible story. And I think you might be correct about that! Of course, I wouldn’t know...” She gave her girlfriend the playful side eye, implying something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey!!” The blushing Egyptian stammered in protest. Angela began to cackle again at Fareeha’s reaction to her teasing. “Now, it’s not like I had ever read it! Besides, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it’s an explicitly </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight</span>
  </em>
  <span> book. Not exactly something I would like to read…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha felt Angela’s lips suddenly push into a deep kiss. She let her eyes close as Angela repositioned on top of her. She felt the woman cup her face tenderly while straddling her lap. Not breaking contact until she pulled away for air. Leaving Fareeha feeling warm and fuzzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You like your women, don’t you?” Angela smiled, leaning over the taller girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha wrapped her arms around the woman, looking up at her. Her hands petting the small of the other woman’s back. She licked her lips and raised an eyebrow. “What is that supposed to mean?” She flashed Angela a knowing smirk. Daring her to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela hummed, her hands playing with the collar of Fareeha’s tee-shirt. “Ohh, nothing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha, in a playful mood, chose to call Angela’s bluff. “You’re calling me a lesbian floozy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Angela’s turn to become red and embarrassed. Fareeha laid back into the seat and just grinned at the woman on top of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>player</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Angela clarified. “A lesbian </span>
  <em>
    <span>player</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. And what’s the difference between those, exactly…?” Fareeha hummed, continuing to playfully tease her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose nothing…” Angela murmured. “What I was trying to say was, you are a total chick magnet, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you aren’t?” Fareeha playfully squeezed Angela’s ass, and laughed when the girl squeaked at the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I mean, I’m not exactly what anyone would call an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘obvious homosexual.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The blonde murmured, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela was making this way too easy for Fareeha’s quick wit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would call you that. What, with the way you were basically throwing yourself at me before we became a couple.” The confident woman let both of her hands now gently fondle and massage Angela’s ass. The girl clearly held herself back from moaning, her breathing growing more uneven at each flex of her hands. Fareeha loved seeing her girlfriend become undone like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-are you kidding?” Angela gasped as she grabbed onto Fareeha’s shoulders to prevent herself from toppling over. “Because I seem to remember it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain woman</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was the one that approached </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She grit her teeth and shut her eyes, wiggling her hips into her touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> a, ahem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain medic</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been flirting with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that woman </span>
  </em>
  <span>for months.” Gods, Angela looked so enticing right now. The movement of her hips over her lap. Her clothed breasts just aching to be free so they could sway with the rest of her body. That chest was so close to her face…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just being polite!” Angela groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Ange. Just being a polite lesbian ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>player</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha joined in laughing once Angela’s unrestrained laughter broke out. The blonde had to lower herself back down onto her, resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. She continued to bust up laughing, muffling it against the girl’s black shirt. Their playful banter and teasing was always fun and endearing to them both. Fareeha was still holding Angela’s bottom in her hands, but had ceased her groping to laugh along with her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the blonde lifted her head. “Alright, just maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lesbian floozy who was horny for you.” She admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘was’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Fareeha gave a cheeky grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘was’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>IS</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alright?” She corrected herself, playfully squeezing one of Fareeha’s shoulders because laying her head back down onto her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I love that about you.” Fareeha closed her eyes while she felt Angela lightly giggle at her words before the Swiss resumed trying to catch her breath on top of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It helps when your hands are on my ass,” Angela rasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha gave her a gentle squeeze, finally resulting in Angela moaning. A beautiful, high pitched sound of yearning. It was incredibly arousing to hear such a sound from Angela. “I’m sorry, er, It helps what..?” Fareeha asked, absentmindedly. Her mind was in a haze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela groaned. “It helps me be more horny for you,” she clarified reluctantly, squirming in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha wet her mouth, which was feeling quite dry just about now. “Maybe… it would help more if I moved my hands a bit more towards me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela shivered, shifting in place again. “I-I suppose that would help…” But Fareeha didn’t move her hands. Angela whimpered against her, her grip on her shoulders tightening. “Tell me what exactly you want to do, ‘Reeha.” She breathed, still not looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha blinked, trying to find her voice in her throat. “I… I would like to touch you, uh, between your legs...” God, the anticipation. The admissions. It was making both of them eager. Her hands on her bottom felt like they were burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to move your hands to my pussy?” Angela asked softly, so short of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fareeha shut her eyes and leaned her head back. It was her turn to whimper and wiggle her hips with excitement. Her hands were already so dangerously close to Angela’s heated centre…And just how exactly was it, that one moment they were fooling around with each other so freely, and the next they could both be all hot and heavy for one another? Fareeha swallowed her embarrassment and chose to admit it. “Yes. I want that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words made Angela’s body shudder. “Ohh, please do, Fareeha,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at that beg, her hands immediately slid to where they needed to be, almost as if on their own.Angela gasped and arched her back in response, releasing a long-withheld gravely moan. Fareeha’s hands were at her lover’s plush, clothed vulva. It felt so damn warm. Her palms against her thighs, her fingertips on both sides meeting each other at the crevice of her outer folds. She ran her palms up and down the small area of her thighs. Her fingers pressing down on her mons as she did so. She could already begin to feel her thickened moisture through the two layers of cloth. Angela coo’ing an assortment of sweet words in German and English alike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie,” the woman finally gasped, pushing herself off of Fareeha’s lap to stand up. The taller woman let her hands drop off of her as she watched the girl pants herself of both her trousers and panties, in one fell swoop, right in front of her. Shamelessly showing off for her the beautiful wispy curls underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbed back onto her girlfriend, leaning over her. This time gripping the back of the couch for support. But before Fareeha could service her lover’s intimates, she had to unbutton that blouse that the blonde was wearing. Angela let her do so, and she made quick work of it. Undoing each button hastily until the garment hung open, exposing her adorable white bra which cupped her breasts so delicately. Angela’s chest was so beautiful, and it captivated Fareeha’s gaze while she moved a hand to touch those eager supple mons of the girl’s nethers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela moaned and leaned forwards, arching her back and pressing the valley of her cleavage against Fareeha’s face. The Egyptian woman closed her eyes, delighting in both sensations: The ply and pillowy orbs bouncing against her cheeks while Angela unsteadily tried to keep balance, and the lovely swell and slickness on her fingers as she stroked at her girlfriend’s vulva. Feeling her soft and slippery inner flaps slide against her fingers and palm. Angela was producing volumes of lovely music from her lips. Both on her mouth and on her snatch. She was moaning incredibly sexy noises while her cunt made such lewd, wet sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not that the woman, who was currently pressing her tits against her face, needed anymore warming-up; But Fareeha just wanted to feel up that  delicate and dripping area of hers to her contentment first before deciding to just fuck this woman already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved a hand to the girl’s clit, which was warm and throbbing with excitement. She started rubbing the poor neglected nub. And she took no time to tease Angela’s entrance beforehand when she chose to simultaneously slide two fingers up inside of her. going ahead and pumping them in and out from the start. It was easy to do, as her sweet girlfriend had already produced a generous amount of natural lubricant. All of it for Fareeha. And Angela loved the way Fareeha’s hands moved, down there. Her fluttering voice screaming out right now expressed as much. As did the twitching of her pussy’s outer muscles. Plus the clamping, spasming walls of her vaginal canal. It all showed that Angela loved the way her fingers worked her most sensitive areas.Fareeha silently thanked her young adult self for choosing to frequent cabinet-style arcades. It earned her an impressive stamina when it came to repetitive strenuous acts performed with her hands. Most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a supposed ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>waste of time’</span>
  </em>
  <span> during her youth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now Fareeha was reaping the rewards, pleasuring this woman on top of her. Getting to fuck her inside of her beautiful snatch. Feeling her inner walls clench around her fingers, hugging her tightly. Feeling how soft and warm she is. Being able to rub her little nub enough to send her into absolute bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot, Ange,” Fareeha groaned as the girl was bouncing on her fingers. Angela merely moaned in response. Holding onto the couch for dear life. Fareeha knew it wouldn’t take much longer for her lover to finish. She was unrelenting as she continued her work, all except for when she would intentionally slow down. Keeping a good pace and balance, letting her angel breath. Feeling out the throws and flex of her body as to when she would do so. She was very tuned into these sorts of things when it came to pleasuring Angela. She would do her best to make her happy, and found a deep fulfillment from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close!! I’m—“ Angela was cut off by her own orgasm. Fareeha felt the powerful shock hit the woman as she worked her through her climax. Knowingly continuing to pump her fingers in and out while pressing down on the girl’s clit. She heard her make the most beautiful high pitched noise as she came. Seeing her throw her neck back, tilt her chin towards the ceiling while she screamed. Fareeha could feel the girl’s sweat drip onto her. When Angela’s arms, that had been supporting her weight, gave out, Fareeha caught the woman in her arms. Holding her limp body against her with one of her arms, and soothingly rubbing her sensitive vulva with her other hand for a moment. Before hugging the girl closely and petting her blonde golden locks. Angela murmured some words she couldn’t understand while she tried to regain her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an incredibly tender moment, sitting there together. And Angela was an incredible woman. Fareeha lovingly kissed the top of her head and waited patiently for her lover to regain her composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, Fareeha…” She panted. “Thank you for... indulging me.” The woman on her lap giggled. “Well, like how you just did... but also with my story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, my angel,” Fareeha coo’d. Nuzzling her nose into her hair, which smelled so lovely and so much like her sweet girlfriend. Her sweet girlfriend whom she very much adored taking care of.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>